


Introduction

by memelordovania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelordovania/pseuds/memelordovania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am new here. I decided that I was going to share my writing with others (because why not) and so here is an introduction to what I will be posting with you folks.</p>
<p>This collection will basically explain the background of my characters that show up in my works. So if you like reading about OCs, this is perfect.</p>
<p>I can't write summaries for shit haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

"Mom, do I have to go to school?" 

"Yes Jane, you'll like it here. You'll meet tons of new friends here." Jane's mother opened the car door and let Jane out, her expression rather sad. Smiling, her mother patted her head. "Mommy's got to go to work now. Have a good first day of school, okay?" 

And with that, Jane's mother got back into her car and drove away, leaving Jane standing in front of the small school. Jane turned to face the big doors that gave her a small sigh. Nonetheless, little Jane walked towards the doors and entered the school. 

~~~~~~

After all the icebreakers that the teacher forced upon the kids, Jane wanted to run out of school. She's talked with every kid in the class. 

Or did she?

Jane glared at the boy with black hair that hung down to his neck that was sitting at his desk in the middle of two hyper children, calmly looking down at his crayon drawing of a monarch butterfly that immediately caught Jane's eye. The teacher declared that it was free time, and the kids that met each other just a few minutes ago scattered to their own groups all around the classroom. However, Jane got up and instead walked over to the empty desk beside the boy.

The boy looked up from his drawing and looked up at Jane, with a confused look on his face.

"I....I like your drawing, uhh..." Jane looked down at the boy's desk to see his nametag taped onto his desk. On the nametag in thick black sharpie, it read "Dyson." "I like your drawing, Dee-son."

For a second, Dyson giggled with joy.

"No silly, you say it like this; Dye-son!" The boy exclaimed.

Realizing the mistake that she made, she laughed too.

"What's your name?" Dyson timidly asked.

"My name's Jane! And I'm going to be your friend!" Jane said with a beaming grin.

"Okay," Dyson calmly replied with a smile just as big as Jane's. "Do you want to go p-play with the lego? Everyone else said they wanted to go play Castle. But I don't like Castle," Dyson pouted.

Jane squealed. "I LOVE lego! Let's go build spaceships!"

And just like that, a friendship bloomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh I really hope you guys like this. More of these characters will show up.
> 
> (Hint hint: Next chapter will be about my characters that are older, going through high school)


End file.
